A True Friendship
by changingfavorite
Summary: The story of how Bomberman met one of his newest friends, my made-up Charabom Baglion. :D


**A True Friendship**

_This is a story of Bomberman and one of his newest Charaboms, Baglion._

* * *

><p>Out of all the 23 newest Charaboms discovered a while ago, only one is the most loyal, only one makes a little competition for Pommy. This is the second of the 23, called Baglion. It has only three levels, each with a different appearance and strength, just like the other 22. All three levels of Baglion are similar in appearance and personality, but the most well-known is level 3-because that's what level Bomberman's Baglion is at. This is the story of how they got to be best friends. But first, here is some info about Baglion:<p>

Baglion's name can be deceiving. It actually has nothing to do with lions! Its name is pronounced "bay-glee-awn" and it resembles a dog, cat, and rabbit. At LV.3, it stands 2 feet 9 inches tall (about 0.6 meters) and weighs 63 pounds (about 28.5 kilograms). It has short but very thick light grey fur that protects it from the cold. It has white triangle-shaped wings that are too small for flying. It also has white shapes at the end of its ears, feet, and tail. It has whiskers, a round pink nose, and large oval-shaped eyes. Its eyes look black, but if you look close, you can see they are blue. It stands on four legs and its cry consists of its own name and parts of its own name. It lives in cold places. It's the only Ice-attribute Charabom, and its ability is running on ice.

Bomberman and his Baglion weren't always such good friends. They first met in an icy place, the first place Bomberman had to go through on an adventure. Baglion was the second Charabom he found, and she went with him because he rescued her from a villain. She was at level 1, and she liked her cold, snowy home. She was often sad and tried to escape several times. She would still help Bomberman when he needed to get across ice but wouldn't listen to him at other times. Even as Bomberman tried to help her feel better and she grew to level 2, she still just wanted one thing: to go back home. When she grew to level 3, Bomberman knew Baglion had been living in a dangerous place that the Hige Hige Bandits created and were on some evil mission in. He told Baglion she wasn't safe there because villains could find her and he was trying to destroy the place. It was a race against time to stop them and get all 24 Charaboms (including Pommy) off the place before it was destroyed. But Baglion still didn't trust Bomberman and didn't believe him. All she could think about was her home.

When it came time to fight the final boss, the powerful robot Robo-Inva, Bomberman thought things were hopeless. It looked like he would have to let Baglion go free once he got back home. But things got better. When Robo-Inva got weak, it also got dangerous and Bomberman's bombs wouldn't work against it. It looked like Bomberman wouldn't complete his mission! But then, Baglion realized Bomberman was in big trouble. She realized how Bomberman had done so much for her, and how the whole way he had just been trying to protect her and the other Charaboms. Then, she knew: Being with a friend would be better than being alone. So she decided to trust Bomberman, and be his friend and protector to return what he had done. So she jumped up and hit Robo-Inva with her strongest attack, saving Bomberman from what could have ended his mission. When they got back, Bomberman knew he had won Baglion's trust and friendship, and things had changed a lot.

Now Baglion follows Bomberman everywhere, along with Pommy and sometimes other Charaboms. She's there for him when things get tough, and is always making sure he is safe. The two have gone together on many adventures, and whatever happens, they are always looking out for each other. It's a true friendship.

* * *

><p><em>The 23 Charaboms are all ones I made up, including Baglion. I made up the Ice attribute and Robo-Inva too. I do not own Bomberman, the Hige Hige Bandits, or Pommy.<em> _Hope you enjoyed this. _


End file.
